


When I'm lost in the Storm

by JuliaBaggins



Series: Something Real [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, arthur is a football player and in a bad mood, merlin is scared of flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is scared of flying, so turbulences above the Atlantic are not ideal for him.<br/>Maybe the grumpy blond football player sitting next to him can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm lost in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I had some kind of a writing blockade with the thing I actually wanted to work on, so this happened. Hope you like it.

Merlin walked through the airport with trembling knees. He had never been a big fan of flying, so the perspective of sitting in a plane for eleven hours all the way from London to San Francisco was not too tempting. Of course he looked forward to his semester abroad, to living in the United States, but getting there _by plane_ – well, he just wished there was another way to cross the Atlantic. 

 

A nice stewardess guided Merlin to his seat and he sat down. He was pretty late, so most of the other seats in the plane were already taken – except the one next to his. Maybe it would stay empty? He thought about if he would like that, but he guessed he wouldn’t enjoy that too much. Merlin was a communicative person, and someone to talk to would probably be a nice distraction from the fact that he was _in a plane_ that would be _actually flying_ soon. So Merlin looked around, hoping he’d get a seating neighbor. Maybe that nice looking elderly lady that had just entered? No, she sat down a few rows in front of him. While his eyes searched for other people that hadn’t found their places yet, he heard someone shouting from the entrance.

“What do you mean _everything_ in first class is taken?” A man's voice.

Merlin was not able to understand the answer, but he heard it when the man was shouting again.

“I was assured that the upgrade had been successful and now you _dare to_ …” The man made an angry sound before he added, voice cold now. “So show me that seat you want to force me in, will you?”

Merlin noticed that many people had raised their heads at the argument and now they watched how a pale and scared-looking stewardess guided an angry blond man into the economy class. Some whispers were to be heard, _was that really, isn’t that, could that be..?_ It took Merlin a moment to remember where he had seen the blond’s face before and another to think of his name. By the time he was sure that the blond man was none other than Arthur Pendragon, goalkeeper of their national football team as well as son of the Minister of Defense, the stewardess and him already stood next to Merlin’s row. She shyly pointed at the empty seat next to Merlin, and Arthur got down without saying a word or wasting one look at Merlin.

Merlin tried to ignore him as well, looking for the book in his messy bag.

 

He had read two chapters when he heard a female voice asking if he would like something to drink. Merlin opened his mouth to ask for some tea, but Arthur was faster, calling for some kind of expensive wine Merlin had never tried. The stewardess shifted uncomfortable, looked away and fixed her gaze to a point above their heads before she said:

“I’m really sorry, Sir, but our airline is not offering…”

“What?” Arthur snapped. Some people turned around to look at him.

“You’re seriously telling me that you not only put me in _economy class_ , now you even _deny me a drink?_ ” 

Tears began to appear in the stewardess’ eyes and Merlin decided that this had been enough, so he tipped Arthur on the shoulder. The football player turned his head in Merlin’s direction, a furious look in his eyes.

“ _What_?”

“You can’t do that! The poor lady is only doing her job and it’s not her fault that they don’t offer your stupid whine. You really shouldn’t be talking to her like that.”

The stewardess was looking at him wide-eyed and Merlin started to wonder if this had been a good idea. Given the fact that they were going to spend more than ten hours sitting next to each other in a small space he maybe shouldn’t have displeased the athletic man next to him.

Arthur’s only reply was another enraged look before he turned back to the stewardess.

“Can I get another seat?”

“No, Sir, I fear this is not possible.” Somehow, she didn’t sound like she was sorry at all. 

 

Merlin and Arthur had come to a silent agreement to ignore each other for the rest of the flight; Arthur putting on headphones and closing his eyes while Merlin buried himself in his book. Except for the idiot next to him, the flight was not as bad as he had expected… _Wait. What was that?_ There had been a noise, followed by a vibration that went through the whole plane. And another. One of the stewardesses told the passengers through her microphone that this was no reason to worry, but Merlin couldn’t help it. The turbulence got heavier and all he could think of was their plane crashing, the way they’d fall down before…

 

“What do you think you’re doing there?”

Arthur was looking at Merlin and it took him a moment to understand what he had meant. But then, he realized how his hands were grapping the armrests and, well, his right one had somehow missed the armrest and grabbed Arthur’s hand instead. Merlin hurried to draw it back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I was scared because of the turbulence. Won’t happen again.”

Merlin was not sure what the look Arthur shot him meant, but as another turbulence hit the plane, he found it rather unimportant. He could only focus on how the lights had flickered for a moment, the worried look in the eyes of one of the stewardesses as she hurried passed their seats…

Merlin was trembling. And suddenly, he felt a soft pressure to his shoulder. To his surprise, he saw that Arthur had put his hand there.

“Don’t worry. The plane won’t crash.” _Was that meant to sound reassuring?_

“Yeah, sure.” Merlin noticed how scared his voice sounded.

Arthur smiled at him and without any warning, he leaned his whole arm around Merlin. Merlin wanted to protest, _what was this stupid football person thinking_ , but then, he noticed how comfortable it felt to be held by Arthur. He wondered why Arthur was doing that, why he wasn’t as grumpy and arrogant as earlier anymore, how he could feel so _safe_ being held by him, but he had no idea. And when the plane shook again and Arthur’s grip on him increased, he forgot about it…

 

Merlin blinked his eyes open. It took him a moment to remember that he was on a plane, flying to San Francisco. There were two facts he couldn’t figure out – first, there was a fluffy blanket wrapped around him and he had no idea how it had gotten there. Second (and more important), Arthur Pendragon was still holding him, while he was sleeping himself. Merlin smiled. The blonde looked really good, especially without the angry expression on his face, having it replaced by a calm and sleeping one. While Merlin was still watching him, Arthur suddenly opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his lips.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” Merlin smiled back at him.

“Listen, you – what’s your name?”

“Merlin.”

“Fine. So, listen Merlin, I’m sorry. About yesterday, with the wine. I had a shitty day; shouldn’t have reacted that way.”

“You should apologize to the stewardess rather than me.”

“Oh, I will.”

Merlin nodded. And suddenly, he realized that Arthur’s arm was still wrapped around his shoulders, his head leaning against Arthur’s chest. It still felt as comforting as it had during the turbulences last night and as Arthur made no moves to remove his arm, Merlin certainly wouldn’t ask him to. 

 

“So, Merlin, what are you going to do in San Francisco?”

His smile was mirrored on Arthur’s face. The first time the stewardess from yesterday passed by, Arthur stammered an apology. She smiled and brought them two cups of coffee, and while they were drinking them, sharing stories of university life and playing in Premier League, Merlin started to really enjoy his journey.

 

When the plane got to the ground in San Francisco, Merlin felt himself being rather sad that the plane ride was over…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments would make my day :)
> 
> Title is taken from the song "Wings" by Hurts.


End file.
